User talk:Tato2000
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Kid vs Kat Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse I will help when I can but I am mainly focused on the ORIGINAL Kid vs Kat Wikia. --HugeKidvsKatFan 15:15, December 21, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Category:Administrators What is this for? If a Kid vs Kat Wiki already exists, what is this for? --HugeKidvsKatFan 16:45, December 21, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan I'll work on your Wikia as well as Kid vs Kat Wikia (Parsonsda's) I am offering my help to you if you need editing done. I found your wikia on your USER PAGE of the original Kid vs Kat Wikia. Where did you find the info on "Stone the Loading Kat/ Kat's Girlfriend?" --HugeKidvsKatFan 20:59, December 21, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan I'm assuming you are saying I am not an Admin? Please, for the future, make sure to check your grammar otherwise I cannot understand what you are saying. If you want, I can spellcheck your edits for you. --HugeKidvsKatFan 01:14, December 22, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Where? I understand your friend found it but where EXACTLY did he find it? I want to see this for myself! --HugeKidvsKatFan 16:30, December 22, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan What is Point of KidvsKatFan.Wikia? If there is a wiki for kid vs kat already, why make another one? --HugeKidvsKatFan 19:19, December 23, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Please Tell Me! OMFG, dude! Where are you getting the info. on these new episodes? This stuff is Internet gold dust to all us Kid vs Kat fans, why keep it to yourself? HugeKidvsKatFan 13:58, January 13, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Keep Me Up-To-Date I'm a HUGE fan of Kid vs Kat; please let me know when new episodes show up. HugeKidvsKatFan